Red, White, Black, Yellow
by Yol'Do Vokun
Summary: Collection/Compilation of RWBY Oneshots and such that may include one or all characters. Originally started for RWBY Relationship Week, will be updated as and when a new one-shot is published.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea I had that popped into my head and wasn't originally for RWBY Relationship week, but I decided it can work and as such there'll be 8 instead of 7. Think of this as a bonus (And also I was late to the party, shhh)**

* * *

The walls caved in at last, sending a cloud of dust hurtling into the hallway. The stone blocks that once formed the Academy wall now fell freely to the floor, their edges glowing white hot with a heat far greater than that of fire. Numerous henchmen piled in the gap that had been made, drawing swords, axes and guns in preparation for the assault. They split up down the corridors, some being taken out almost immediately by the far more skilled students that were defending their home.

Two said students came barreling down the central hallway towards the gaping hole, their weapons raised. A battlecry evaporated from their throats the instant their bones crumbled to ash on a silent command, the husks falling to the floor before being swept away by the wind that raged outside.

A woman stepped elegantly over what remained of their corpses, her heels tapping against the stone floor as she walked calmly even in the middle of a full scale siege. She flicked a speck of dust from her red dress, orange eyes glowing menacingly as she paused. Before her stood a meek, frail looking girl. Her posture was strong but she was clearly terrified. Two long ears rose up from the top of her head, brown to match her uniform. She spoke in a shaky voice, her words eliciting a sadistic smirk from her enemy.

"I-I'm not l-letting you p-past here!" Velvet felt her heart in her mouth, and as much as she wanted to turn tail and flee she knew that she couldn't. Her limbs tightened even more at the mocking response, the tone distinctly seductive.

"Oh cutie, I'm going to give you one chance. You can run away now and maybe, just maybe I'll leave you for later. But if you really think you can stop me, you're welcome to try."

"I k-know who you a-are and I k-know what you've d-done! I can't let my f-friends be hurt by you!" Velvet stared the woman in the eyes, refusing to give any ground no matter how much she wanted to. She held her fists up in a combat stance, her feet planted to the ground firmly in a stance of defense. She flinched a little at the womans words, at how calm she was acting in a situation like this.

"Tut tut tut, wrong choice. I'm afraid you'll have to be dealt with...such a shame. I didn't want to scar such a beautiful face." Even before the words had left her mouth, Velvet caught the rubble behind the woman begin to rise, ringed by an orange glow. They levitated forwards at the beckon of a hand, almost mesmerizing in the slow hover in which they moved.

It was only her acute hearing that saved her. She caught the low 'Heh' escaping the womans lips just in time to see the stone blocks shoot forward as her arm outstretched, sending them flying towards Velvet at an incredible speed.

Cinder took another step forward as the impact began to settle, the dust cloud filling the hallway in front of her in a thick layer of smoke. She really did enjoy what she did, but it was a shame that she had to deal with the faunus as undramatically as she did. After all, some people in this hateful school were worth her time.

It seemed that so was Velvet.

Cinders eyes grew wide for a brief second before she swiftly dodged to the side, pressing her body flat against the wall to avoid the immense stone-like spear that hurtled through the air where she had just been. She heard it smash into the ground behind her with a loud crash and turned her attention back to the one person standing in her way, she had underestimated the faunus after all.

Velvet's expression was no longer that of fear, now her face was set in determination. She made and upwards motion with her hand and flicked the other one forwards in an L shape, sending what remained of the debris on the floor hurtling forwards towards Cinder at speed, powered by a wind that came from inside the building.

Another explosion rang throughout the hallways, and Velvet watched as her attack disintegrated against the forcefield that Cinder had raised to fill the space in front of her, her glowing eyes narrowing with irritation. She brushed one hand down her arm, the intricate details on her dress glowing with a fire to match her eyes.

Velvet watched as the floor beneath her turned a burning shade of orange, and looked up just in time to see Cinder cast her palm upwards, sending explosions burning towards her. Velvet was light on her feet, cartwheeling backwards three times to be sure that she was out of range, taking a second to inspect the structural integrity of their battlefield. The walls would not last much longer.

The dust cleared once more, both Cinder and Velvet met their gazes directly in the middle, refusing to give in. The bricks in the walls started to shake and crack as Cinder moved her arms in a circular motion over her head, and Velvet locked her stance in place, pushing any fears or doubts she ever had about herself out of her mind. She couldn't afford to be weak, not when so much was at stake.

She didn't have a choice.


	2. Playfight

**A/N: This is the first for RWBY Relationship Week, and I rolled Jaune and Yang! This idea formed as soon as I got the two names, it was surprisingly fun to write.**

* * *

Jaune regretted this decision.

Here he was standing at one end of the training floor with his sword and shield, about to utterly destroyed in the most violent way possible by someone with a happy grin on their faces. It wasn't Nora for once, and he was somewhat grateful that he wouldn't be beaten to a bloody pulp by Magnhild, but being pummeled to death 'playfully' by shotgun gauntlets weren't really much better. He looked over at his opponent, confident and powerful, Yang Xiao Long threw her jacket and scarf to the side, leaving her in her shorts and yellow shirt. A shirt, Jaune noticed rather awkwardly that left quite a lot of bust showing. She adjusted her weapons on her wrists and flicked her hair to the side, turning to face him with a wink, well aware that her choice of attire would work in her favour.

"I'll go easy on you Ladykiller, wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get too beat up, would we?" She called, lowering slightly into a fighting stance.

Jaune gulped hard, shakily raising his sword and shield in a defensive manner. As if they could stop him from being utterly annihilated. The weapons themselves were trustworthy and strong, but Jaune wasn't so sure about himself. He didn't have any time for doubts as Yang started her countdown, giving him a few seconds to take one last look at his unharmed body before he was tossed around like a ragdoll.

"Let's go!" Yang shouted, launching from her spot into a run that closed the gap alarmingly quickly. Jaune watched in mild terror as she approached and regulated his breathing, watching for her angle of attack as Pyrrha had taught him.

She pulled her fist back as she neared, kicking into the floor to pass all her momentum into the swing. Gauntlet met shield as Jaune parried, feeling his entire arm shake with the aftershock of impact. Yang hopped back, holding her fists up and giving him a smile.

"Not bad! Seems you've learned a thing or two since Cardin gave you a beatdown." His mind briefly flashed back to his utter humiliation in front of everyone, unfortunately giving Yang the perfect window to attack.

She brought her leg around swiftly in a kick, catching the back of his knees with her boot and relieving him of his connection to the ground. Jaune landed on his behind heavily, the impact jarring him back to reality as he hurriedly got back to his feet and raised his shield once more, cursing himself for getting distracted so easily.

She threw another punch with her left arm almost lazily, to which he blocked with relative ease. He felt the first twinges of hope in his heart, only to have them snuffed out by wild panic at the clenched hand that came hurtling towards his face. He held the shield in front of him and tensed as the blow connected, only to hurriedly swing his sword across to avoid a broken rib. Yang threw three attacks in quick succession to which Jaune barely managed to avoid, ducking and rolling out of the way of the final one which otherwise probably would have broken something.

"Are you sure you're going easy?!" He asked, breathing heavier now.

"Sure I am, do you want me to go harder?" Yang replied playfully, a smirk painting itself across her lips.

"N-no, I'm fine for now tha-augh!" Another clang rang out across the open room after another successful parry, followed immediately by a 'ooph' as Yang delivered a mild punch directly into Jaunes stomach, winding the boy and sending him staggering backwards.

"Oooh, that looked painful. You really need to tank your hits harder, I don't want to have you worn out before we're finished!" She joked, giving him a few seconds to recover.

"I'll...do my best..." Jaune huffed, straightening his back and taking in a deep lungful of air and returning to his battle stance, prompting Yang to do the same. She threw two quick punches at his shield and a third to his sword arm which he only just managed to block, the physical and mental concentration taking its toll on him. Yang faked a third punch, prompting him to raise his shield in defense but leave his flank wide open. She took the opportunity to deliver another kick into his ribs, knocking the air from his lungs and nearly sending him onto the floor again.

"What, you're just gonna stand there like a turtle? Fight back!" She taunted, almost mockingly holding her hands behind her back in a 'Come and try it' gesture.

Jaune knew better than to charge blindly in, and instead took two shaky steps forward, half crouched with his shield raised in defense. Yang teasingly nudged it with her foot, keeping her guard up but acting innocently. She watched the moment of deliberation play across his face as he considered what to do, grinning at her opponent.

Were she not paying attention she would have been caught off guard at Jaunes attack, which came not from his sword as she would have expected but from his shield. While her boot was still in contact with the metal Jaune pushed outwards with all his strength, his back foot giving him as much grip as possible so he could move without falling over.

'_Catch them off guard._'

Jaune relayed Pyrrhas training in his head, which she had condensed into easy to remember phrases for him to use in the heat of battle.

As it was though, Yang was only mildly surprised at the unexpected retaliation and instead used the force from his shove to perform a backflip to land neatly on her feet, giggling in delight at the hope-to-despair he wore on his face. She didn't hesitate,leaping back into the air and bringing her leg down with force onto the shield, feeling him nearly buckle under the weight. She kicked off over his head, the movement disrupting Jaunes balance and sending him stumbling forwards. He whirled around as fast as he could, only to be met with a fist that caused him to freeze in place. There must have been millimeters between Jaunes nose and Yangs hand, but he didn't have time to think.

He felt a winding hit run the length of his body, realizing that he was no longer standing. Yang had dropped back onto her hand and swung her leg across in an arc, knocking his feet out from under him and sprang back to her feet before he even knew what happened.

Upon trying to get up, he found himself staring at the bright yellow gauntlet that threatened to blow his face off with an explosion. His eyes ran beyond that to the blonde girl before him, who tilted her head to the side and waggled her finger, knowing that she had won.

"Uh uh uhhhh~ Game over." Her tone would have been insulting, but Jaune knew that she didn't mean it harshly. Her fist opened up into a hand, offering him help. He took it and she hauled him to his feet, surprising him with her strength. Yang gave him a pat on the shoulder, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Gettin' there!" She exclaimed happily, giving him yet another playful wink. "Maybe next time I'll have to fire a shot."

She turned and walked off to collect her belongings. Well, Jaune thought it was more like a swagger, swaying her hips a little in time with her movements. She was flaunting her assets teasingly, no doubt as she had done many times before and Jaune almost considered going after her. It was very tempting.

But Pyrrha really wouldn't like that and he really didn't need another beatdown, he was broken enough as it was.


	3. Robbery Gone Wrong

**A/N: Second RWBY Relationship Week story, rolled Ruby and Torchwick! Decided to mirror their first encounter but put a little twist on it. Who doesn't like violence?**

* * *

It was currently a nice, relaxing stroll through the streets of Vale and that's what it was, happily enough. Amongst the shops, houses and cafes a young girl merrily walked along, smiling warmly at every single person she passed. Normally she would have seemed out of place, but her black and red clothing coupled with a crimson cape marked her as a student of Beacon, only the strangest looking huntsmen and huntresses went there.

Not that Ruby cared, of course. She was content to let them believe what they wanted, instead concentrating on having some time by herself, away from the person who was always at her throat. She liked Weiss, both as a friend and as a teammate but dear dust it seemed like she was always at odds, no matter how much Ruby tried to be nice. They were partners of course, and Weiss had seemingly finally accepted that she would be with Ruby whether she liked it or not, but she wasn't very happy about it.

Still, Weiss was nowhere to be seen and Ruby was free to enjoy the sights and sounds without having her ears destroyed. She took a minute to stop at a stall on a street corner, fished some Lien out of her pocket and handed it to the man in exchange for a cookie as big as her head. She trotted off towards the docks, immensely pleased with her haul as she took the first bite, barely taking anything off the monster snack.

'_Mmmmmmm...quadruple chocolate chip with chocolate sprinkles..._' The slight wetness on her skin reminded her that she was drooling, so she quickly wiped her mouth with her sleeve, wiped her sleeve on her skirt and her skirt on the wall before pretending nothing had ever happened.

She must have gotten another fifty feet or so before her attention was pulled to the skies, a very sudden gust of wind almost blowing the cookie out of her hands completely. A metal drone reached her ears, growing louder and louder until it passed between the houses she was between, flying over the city like a giant steel bird.

Now the cookie did leave her grasp.

Ruby immediately bolted around the corner to follow the craft east, abandoning her previous plans in an attempt to stop what she thought was going to happen. Every other person paid it no heed as they were a common sight, but Ruby guessed that none of them had seen the telltale symbol stuck to the flanks. She had seen that before, and knew exactly what it meant.

It took her ten minutes of furious running to keep up, and even then only just. She caught it descend over the crest of several houses and reached behind her back, retrieving Crescent Rose and bounding into a leap as she fired at the ground, vaulting over the buildings in one jump to land on the roof of one of the cafes that littered this area of Vale. The aircraft had came to a halt several dozen feet above one of the many dust shops that were dotted around Vale, and Rubys fears were confirmed at seeing two ladders fall out of the open hatches on either side, familiar black-clad henchmen beginning to descend to the ground.

She wasted no time, jumping down to the street and pressing her back against an alley wall to prevent her from being spotted. She watched as the all-too recognizable white suit sauntered up to the front door and pushed it open, followed by four other men. She kept quiet, her heart starting to race as she sprinted across the street and stood beside the wall next to the windows of the shop, straining her ears to listen. She could make out the panicked cries of the shopkeeper and the telling voice of the person she was after as he mockingly pretended to calm the frightened man down.

What should she do? The last time this had happened he had got away, there was already an escape route in place for him, and she couldn't keep up once it was moving at full speed. On the other hand, she couldn't very well march in and demand he gave it all back. So what?

As she considered the possibilities she noticed the reflection in the cafe window across the street, giving her a clean view of the door of the dust shop without being seen herself. It was perfect.

The cheery jingle rang as one of the henchmen pulled the door open, a canister of dust in his other hand with a unknowing grin on his face. It morphed into that of shock and rapidly into one of blank staring, as he only had a precious second to look down at the cause of the sharp searing pain that had erupted through his chest before he was tossed aside. The other three stumbled back in surprise, prompting their leader to force them out into the open, well aware there were going to die. They moved nervously, glancing every which way with their guns pointed in every direction except up.

The first two fell before they had a chance to yell, a single hole appearing square in their skulls that painted the concrete red as they fell to the floor, dead.

That left one terrified man, spinning around as though he were being hunted by supernatural beings. He never saw it coming, only the slate-grey tip of a scythe red to match the blood that stained the metal it was attatched to. It retracted from his flesh with a sickening noise as he fell to his knees, and then his face as the last traces of life left his body. Ruby turned her head at the voice to her left, her face set in stone.

"Well...as if I didn't know who that would be. Out for some clothes shopping, Red?"

She turned to face him, refusing to give him any ground. Roman Torchwick. This was the second time they had met under these circumstances but this time Ruby was sure that he wouldn't escape. She wouldn't allow that.

"No? Ah well, I don't have time for this. I have a plane to catch." He taunted, taking a step forward but stopping dead in his tracks. Ruby wedged Crescent Rose into the ground, the barrel pointing directly at the criminals head. She watched the unimpressed stare turn into a muttered curse under his breath and cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Not this time."


	4. Opposite Stealth

**A/N: Third RWBY Relationship Oneshot, after rolling Blake and Blake four times in a row I got Pyrrha and came up with this.**

* * *

Two people, both young students enjoying eachothers company far more than either of them would have imagined. A tall, blonde weak looking boy beside a small, excitable red-tinged girl, both wearing huge smiles on their faces as they laughed and joked like old friends. Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc had only known eachother for a few months, but they were both one-anothers first friend at the legendary academy of Beacon and fellow team leaders, even having dorms literally across the hall from eachother. Closer than they expected.

They were having a good time, slowly walking around the courtyard of said Academy, talking and generally enjoying themselves, unaware that although they were alone, they weren't.

A single brilliant emerald green eye poked out from behind one of the many pillars, which along with vivid red hair and a gloved hand were telling signs of a certain Pyrrha Nikos dishonourably spying on the two. Not that she would ever admit to doing such a thing, it wasn't as though she were jealous of Jaunes relationship with the young girl or frustrated at how blind he was to her own affections. She was just making sure things were going fine, that was all. She was looking out for him, like a good friend and teammate should!

That's what she told herself at least, and as she moved lightly on her feet to take cover behind another pillar her innate training came into play.

She moved soundlessly despite the armour she wore, a fact she was glad of when she was forced to freeze in place as Ruby turned around, glancing in her general direction for whatever reason. The black-clad girl didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary and turned her attention back to Jaune, his happy grin having two very different effects on Pyrrha.

On the one hand she loved his smile. It was one of the many things she found attractive about him. Along with his heart, his dorky handsomeness and strangely appealing physique, Pyrrha found his personality to be the biggest lure. Underneath his frankly pitiful macho facade and combat inexperience he had a heart as honest as her list of accomplishments was long. Her current target of course, was eventually dominating him completely.

Repeating this in her head, she quickly took her choice of wordings back, the sheer thought of something like that sending her cheeks flushing a red to match Rubys cape.

"Pyrrha?"

She whirled around, heart hammering against her chest at being caught, almost as though she was being punished for having a sinful idea such as that. Before her stood perhaps the most curious person she had met so far, dressed in black and white with a book in one hand and a bow on her head, Blake Belladonna stared at Pyrrha with beautiful amber coloured eyes that were full of perception. It would probably not be a good idea to try and lie to the girl, as she would no doubt work out the truth quickly regardless.

"Y-yes?" Pyrrha started, instantly regulating her breathing and calming down at the safe company, confident that her quarry hadn't heard.

"What are you doing skulking around?" Blake leant slightly to the side, her gaze moving past Pyrrha to the two students ambling down the path with their backs turned. "...Around your team leader and my team leader?" She fixed the warrior with an accusing gaze, raising her eyebrow in expectation of the bad lie.

"W-what? Oh! Ruby and Jaune? I didn't know they were there! Why do you ask?" She couldn't help the nervousness in her voice, holding her hands behind her back in an attempt to be innocent, something which Blake immediately picked up on.

"...Rrriiight. Would you mind if I gave my opinions?" Blake asked politely, keeping her face and voice completely devoid of emotion. Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head subconsciously, giving the most sincere smile she could manage.

"Go ahead." She wasn't quite sure what Blake meant by that, but the girls answer stunned the redhead into silence.

"You're too far away to hear anything they're saying and therefore completely unprepared should they announce their plans, you're about as subtle as a train and if you really want to make sure nobody is going to go for Jaune you should just mark him as yours. He doesn't even have to know about it, you know how...unknowing he is." Blake chose her last word carefully, mindful not to anger Pyrrha. The taller girl spent a few seconds registering the fact that Blake did indeed see right through the lie, but also that she didn't care.

"Not that it's any of my business, of course." Blake added, walking past the stunned Pyrrha and giving her a sideways glance as she began to head in the other direction. She stopped and turned around at Pyrrhas somewhat desperate call, addressing the other girl with respect and silent mirth.

"Will you help me follow them?" Pyrrha asked, clearly embarrassed by the situation. Blake smirked, allowing the question to hang in the air for a little, just long enough to agitate Pyrrha a tiny bit.

"Alright, but you have to do as I say. We don't want them discovering us now, do we?" The nervous grin turned into a smile of relief, and as Pyrrha nodded Blake saw the collected and calm Amazonian Warrior Princess mindset return. She didn't have any plans for today, what harm could be had in a little espionage?

As a bonus, she'd get to spend some time with someone she admired and respected but never really talked to. It would do her good to bond with someone she'd inevitably spend a good amount of time with, and just as long as Yang didn't get the wrong idea, this would be fine.


	5. Disagreement

**A/N: Fourth RWBY Relationship Week Oneshot, obviously rolled Adam and Ozpin. Was...interesting, seeing as these two have had zero interactions at all. Good practice however, and I enjoyed writing a more ominous scene than the previous three.**

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls. It was pitch black outside, the moon completely obscured by the thick blanket of cloud that drifted lazily across the sky. It wasn't unusual for the Academy to be this empty at this time, but had there been anyone else around they would have stumbled upon a rather curious sight.

The immensely well respected, wise and powerful headmaster of Beacon walked side by side with a very intimidating looking man, tall yet robust. He wore predominantly black, with striking red symbols adorning his simple yet strong choice of clothing. Though neither of them spoke, the air around them was frigid, suggesting that this was not a friendly meeting.

Professor Ozpin showed the man into his office politely, though there was no warmth in his gesture. The other man didn't even acknowledge it, moving into the room as though he could go where he pleased. Ozpin closed the door behind him, circled his desk and sat into his chair, offering the man a seat opposite to which he refused. Ozpin took a second to look him up and down, noting the peculiar white mask he bore on his face that clearly resembled Grimm.

"So. You say you're here because you want something from me?" He asked, placing his cup onto the wood and forming a triangle with his hands in front of his face.

"Yes." Came the response, practically a growl. The man spoke with purpose, clearly enjoying this as little as Ozpin was. "A girl who fled here from her past crimes. I've come to take her back."

"I see." Replied Ozpin calmly, his interest piqued. "Does this girl have a name?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"Hm. Past crimes, you say? Such as?"

The pause was cold, leading Ozpin to believe that this man was not telling him everything.

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is. You see, when a stranger such as yourself turns up at _my_ school demanding to take one of _my_ pupils away, it becomes _my_ business. Tell me, do you have any evidence to support your accusations?" Ozpins voice was firm, his dislike of the man showing through, prompting him to lean forwards in his chair, emphasizing his point.

"Yes." The headmaster waited for him to continue, but at the silence decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Unless I see this evidence for myself, we have nothing more to discuss." He kept his tone strong, well aware of the blade that was currently sheathed on the mans hip, half hidden behind his arm.

Another stare. The man turned to leave, showing the curious symbol decorating the back of his coat. His words would have prompted a lesser person into a rage, but Ozpin had far too much experience to be put in such a place.

"If you won't give her to me, I'll have to take her from you." He took another step, only to halted dead in his tracks by the underlying severity in the Professors tone.

"Unless you want to find yourself missing something important to you, I'd recommend you didn't attempt something as careless as that."

The man turned his head, showing the red streaks in his hair.

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm suggesting that if you decide to follow through with your plans it won't be the police you'll be dealing with. It will be me. If you know what's good for you you will stay away from this school _and_ my pupils. Do I make myself clear?" Gone was the frigid air, now replaced with a subtle sinister feel that wrapped around the room like a blanket.

A pause, followed by an arrogant remark.

"Yes, _sir_."

The man promptly vanished, and as soon as Ozpin was satisfied that he had left he pulled one of the many files out from the shelf, detailing all current members of criminal organizations. He skipped over the vast majority, stopping on the terrorist group known as '_The White Fang_'.

Page after page was turned until the headmaster found what he was looking for. A photograph looking exactly like the man he had just been dealing with, accompanied by a shortlist of the known illegal activities he had partaken in and a short description of his personality and abilities. Hazel coloured eyes settled on the top of the page, reading the name that rested there.

'_Adam Taurus_'

Ozpin sighed, closing the file and taking another sip of his now warm drink, making sure to ask Miss Belladonna about the White Fang as and when she was ready.

This was far too important for him to take lightly, and he couldn't afford to lose such a valuable piece of the puzzle.


	6. Winter Sun

A/N: Day 5 of RWBY Relationship Week, I of course got Weiss and Sun! This was far too much fun to write, so many implications. |D

* * *

Weiss was in the middle of having what passed for a relaxing time, standing on the edge of Beacon cliffs overlooking the city of Vale in the distance. It was a lovely summers afternoon, a Saturday, and she was glad to be alone with only the wind and the birds for company. She could make out people on the streets below, a constant stream of activity no matter where she looked. Far beyond the buildings she could make out a thin line of blue on the horizon, where the land ended and the ocean began.

She allowed a small smile onto her face, she was by herself and mercifully away from the people who drove her insane. Which unfortunately also happened to be the people she was stuck with for nearly 4 years. In a small room, as a team, partnered with a hyperactive schoolgirl with a taste for being too cute and yet too annoying at the same time. Ruby was easily one of, if not the most irritating people Weiss had met, but she had stiff competition.

The leader of team JNPR was a bumbling fool who seemed to think he actually had a chance, spending every possible moment attempting to flirt with her and falling flat on his face every single time, seemingly blind to the painfully obvious advances of his partner who actually wanted him to be with her.

Then there was one of his teammates, a slightly deranged sledgehammer wielding psychopath who took great delight in smashing things to pieces or blowing things up after eating copious amounts of food. Weiss never really spent too much time with Nora, so that wasn't really that much of a problem.

Weiss did spend a lot of time with Yang, and it felt as though the blonde had made it her personal mission to push Weiss over the edge and into the regions of insanity with her constant carelessness, hideously terrible puns and shameless flirting with every-thing-that-moved, including but not limited to every single boy she came across besides Ren, seeing as Nora had claimed him and it looked like Ren was content to be with her. Yang also teased people she knew well, not even Pyrrha - Who was clearly only interested in Jaune was safe from the blondes wild advances.

And then it came to the team. Obviously Ruby was spared from Yangs flirtatious wrath, but that only meant that she had twice as much to expend on Blake and despairingly, she even had the guts to make movements towards Weiss.

Yang tried the heiresses patience as much as the others, but she didn't have a choice. Weiss was forced to stay with both her and Ruby and take what they threw at her head on. Only Blake refused to join in no matter how hard she was pressed, something that Weiss was thankful for.

Then there was Penny. She wasn't annoying as such, just...strange. Everything about her seemed off, as though she wasn't quite as she seemed. But she was nothing compared to-

"Heeeey little miss perfect, fancy seeing you here!"

Sun Wukong. Weiss refused to rise to his bait, instead pretending she hadn't heard his arrogantly masculine voice at all. She attempted to go back to watching the city beneath her, but that voice coming from behind her cut through her increasingly annoyed thoughts alarmingly quickly.

"C'mon, it's not polite to ignore somebody. I know you can hear me, why don'tcha turn around?" He was practically singing.

Weiss closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists as she held them against her stomach. She fought back a frown and decided to get it over with, turning to face the faunus with no small amount of irritation.

"What do you want?" She asked, venom evident in her voice. He almost looked shocked.

"I saw you standing over here and thought I'd say hi. You don't need to be so hostile y'know." She kept her calm, regarding him with cold hostility.

"In future, don't. I have no desire to talk to you." Ice blue met a subtle green, angry ice against cocky pride.

"Depending on how this tournament goes, you might be seeing a lot more of me, so I'd get used to it." He replied, mockingly flexing his arms in a display of strength. That smirk on his face.

Always that smirk, always the thing to break the limit of her patience.

"You listen to me and you listen well because I'm only going to say this once." She exploded, storming right up to him and prodding him in the chest, eliciting a half surprised and half amused reaction from him. "I don't care if you're the best fighter in all of Remnant, I don't care if you save the world four times over, you keep your thieving hands away from my team or I'll deal with you myself, do you understand?"

Sun nodded once, suppressing the urge to burst into laughter. "Alright, I will. But I have to ask, what do you mean by 'thieving'? He replied slyly, still wearing his shocked facade.

Weiss visibly reddened as she caught on to his meaning, her fury reigniting faster than she could speak.

"How dare you even sug-wha-the nerve of-I will have you exiled from this continent!" Her threat was so extraordinary that Sun couldn't contain himself, doubling over in laughter that only served to infuriate Weiss even further, her voice rising higher and higher in pitch as her face became redder and redder, with Suns merriment expanding to match.

The enormous multicoloured explosions that ensued could be seen even from the docks, shaking the entire city at its foundations with their power.


	7. Two against Twelve

**A/N: Day 6 of RWBY Relationship Week - Rolled Nora and Ren. Went for something different to the usual Ren/Nora things I see around, and got a little carried away. **

**...**

**I like battles. :3**

* * *

"Nora!"

This was the umpteenth time Lie Ren had shouted her name, and the third that it had been to get her out of the trees. A head popped out from the leaves, beaming a charismatic smile that could only belong to his partner.

"Yes Ren?" Nora Valkyrie replied, stray foliage tangled in her orange hair like a child in...well, like a child in a tree. Nora had the enthusiasm to match a child, not to mention a seemingly limitless supply of energy. She hadn't stopped bouncing around since the two were told to hunt Grimm in the forest, "_It's just like a field trip!_" She had exclaimed happily, despite Rens pointing out that they could go down there at any time they pleased.

"Come down from the trees, Nora. We won't find any Grimm up there."

She pouted, staring at the boy on the ground.

"We might! There could be a sloth in here! Ooh! That reminds me." Ren sighed as she cleared her throat and folded his arms, knowing that it was a battle of patience to do anything with Nora. The cries of 'Brrraw! Brrraaaww!' rang out across the clearing, and as Nora held a hand to her ear in response Ren dragged her attention back to him.

"If there is, they aren't around. Come on, we need to decide what to hunt." He turned to walk off as the trees rustled behind him, until Nora quite literally popped up beside him like a spring.

"No need! I already know what we're fighting!" She walked on her tip-toes, trying to make herself as tall as possible. Ren raised an eyebrow, humouring her.

"Oh? What would that be? Nevermores?" She shot him a dirty look that rapidly turned into one of senseless glee.

"Nope! Beowolves! Ruby was talking to me earlier about how she and Weiss fought them when they were going through initiation and how Weiss accidentally set a tree on fire and then the fire spread so they had to leave but they didn't know what happened to the Beowolves because they had to run because of the fire so Beowolves might be resistant to fire and..."

She didn't even come up for air, hundreds of words passing from her mouth in one breath. How she managed it was beyond Rens understanding, but he was used to it after the countless hours spent listening to her retell stories that had questionable accuracy. A small but warm smile found its way onto his face as she told him about her theories on flaming Beowolves - and sending them flying with her hammer into her enemies. It was a ludicrous mental image but Nora seemed convinced that it would work.

"Because when the Beowolf lands it's still on fire so it'll come to its senses and attack the closest thing which will be the enemy because we fired them at the enemy and it's on fire so its even more dangerous and then we can attack them while the enemy is distracted-Or we can shoot MORE Beowolves at them! Ren, what do you think?" She asked, finally stopping to breath, a slightly manic grin on her face.

"I think you should try it sometime." He began, quickly continuing his sentence to prevent her from getting the wrong idea. "In a completely safe and controlled environment away from everyone else." Her smile faltered a little, but did nothing to harm her excitement.

They continued this way for the next fifteen minutes, with Ren quietly putting down her more insane ideas and pointing out flaws in her others. He glanced up at the sky watching the clouds roll in from the north, blanketing the area with a dull grey. '_So much for a dry day._' He commented dryly to himself, recalling Nora's happy but completely inaccurate weather forecasting before they left. She seemed to think exactly the same, mimicking his movements and pulling an over-the-top sad face, speaking in the most depressed voice she could muster.

"I thought it was gonna be sunny..." She whined, prompting him to at least attempt to distract her to more important things.

"Well Nora, it might still come out. You just have to hope." He took another breath to speak, but as usual was interrupted by his friend who skipped ahead a few feet, whirling around and walking backwards as she spoke.

"What if it rains for a little and then the sun comes out and then we have a rainbow? What if we have a rainbow as we're fighting Grimm? That would be so romantic! Ren! We should do that!"

Ren chuckled to himself, the girl never ceased to amuse him. How the thought of going toe-to-toe with murderous beasts under a rainbow was romantic to her he would never know, but it was part of what made Nora Nora. Along with the apparently deranged remarks she often came out with and her childish mannerisms and behaviour, of course. Ren knew her better than that however, that underneath her playful exterior lay an intelligent, quick thinking and surprisingly gentle person who only surfaced when she needed to. He was reminded of this fact somewhat un-gently as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, realising that she had tackled him to the ground without a word, holding a finger to her lips and glancing to her right in a prompt for him to do the same.

Sure enough, there was a telltale movement behind the vegetation that obscured anything behind it from view. He glanced up at Nora, watching her silently get up off of him and unhook her weapon from her back. He also noticed that she had already opened it into the hammer form, but he didn't recall her doing that. Regardless, he too rose to his feet and slid his own weapons out from his sleeves, holding onto the grips firmly as they shared a single glance, relaying their plan with a quick stare. Nora nodded once and stood her ground, waiting for Ren to move to his position a little to the right of the disturbance.

No more than a minute later and they were both ready, with Ren silently counting down with three nods. No more than a second after he had finish moving his head the third time had Nora reacted, kicking off the grass and launching into the bushes with a battlecry that rivalled an Ursa Major for intensity. She vanished from his sight for a split-second as Ren too darted from his cover, immediately taking note of the scene before him.

Twelve Beowolves in a small clearing, all currently distracted by the Valkyrie girl. The first fell before they knew what was happening, the swing crushing its skull to dust under the power of the blow. Nora landed back on her feet just in time to avoid the first lunge, spinning around and using her momentum to slam Magnhild into a second Beowolf, the force sending it flying across the air into the trunk of a tree with a sickening snap. It fell to the floor, dead.

Ren moved in such a contrast to Nora it would be difficult to think they could ever work well together. He surgically sliced a Beowolves neck as it was circling to get into a better position to attack, completely unaware of his presence. Even before the life drained from its eyes had he launched himself at another, kicking up off the ground to jump over the charging Grimm and landing square on his feet in time to deliver a swinging kick to the jaw of another, following up with a single downward slash that pierced the thick fur and drew thick, almost black blood.

The noise of combat was deafening, but Nora paid the guttural snarls no heed. She swung around and upwards, catching a Beowolf in the flank and sending it hurtling into one of its packmates with a grunt. No sooner had she finished the manoeuvre than another had taken its place, but she treated it in exactly the same way.

Well aware of the imminent attack behind her, Nora yanked her arms backwards, loosening her grip just enough to send the hilt of her hammer sliding back at speed to jab her assailant forcefully in the ribs before she firmed her grip and pushed forwards in the same heartbeat. The impact was solid, but Nora let the reverberations run down her legs and waste away into the ground, knowing better than to attack while off balance.

Another howl pierced the chaos, signalling the arrival of the Alpha Beowolf. It lurked at the back of the clearing menacingly, content to let its subordinates tire the duo out. Unfortunately for them, Nora had endurance to match the biggest of creatures. She swung her hammer as though it were a part of her body, pummelling bones and masks into the dirt without a second thought. Ren watched her between his own combat, nimbly ducking underneath the Grimms swipe and slicing upwards with his blades to hear the familiar sound of flesh splitting. The corpse fell over on its side, exposing the boy but allowing him the opportunity to avoid another lunge, rapidly hurling himself backwards.

Nora took note of the boss's arrival but kept her focus on the current fight, aware of Rens impressive acrobatics in the corner of her eye. She felt spurred on by his display of skill, feeling another surge of adrenalin flooding her veins as she leapt at the next Beowolf in her sights, grinning madly all the while - as though this were a game to her. It attempted to dodge her attack, but she had used her momentum to good effect and was upon it faster than it ever could have reacted. The Grimm didn't have time to fight back as the force on its back snapped the spinal cord, leaving it paralyzed and slowly dying on the forest floor.

They worked in a chaotic synchrony, with Ren surgically dispatching them one by one as Nora happily swung her hammer left and right, sometimes killing and sometimes only breaking a few bones, but with every swing she was thinning the pack and it starting to show. Now there were only four Beowolves in the fight, with three others circling the edge of the clearing, aware of their wounds and the need to be careful.

A pink cloud of dust filled the air, the booming sound ringing out to the heavens above the howling of the remaining Grimm. Nora giggled in time with her attacks, forcefully dislocating a leg from one of the unfortunate Beowolves and rendering it dead as she brought Magnhild slamming down onto its back. She caught another movement in her peripheral vision and acted accordingly, jumping backwards to avoid the leaping attack. She saw her chance and took it, digging her heel into the dirt to give her anchorage as she rapidly tossed Magnhild to her other hand in order to swing into the beasts uncontrollable arc. The force of her hit sent the now broken body hurtling off into the bushes, passing over the corpse of its fallen brethren. Her ears pricked at the faint but very noticeable call, instructing her exactly what to do.

She ducked into a crouch and rolled forwards in sync with her heartbeat, hearing the muffled sounds of claws digging into flesh and frantic, frenzied snarls behind her as the puffs of dust rose from Rens feet touching the ground. He had successfully lured two Beowolves to the exact point where they would collide. Now they fought amongst themselves, leaving Ren and Nora with two wounded Beowolves, one fresh Grimm and one Alpha. It still remained at the edge of the clearing but Ren didn't have time to consider its actions as he swiftly avoided a series of claw swipes, arching his back just enough to hear the whistling sound of the attacks nearly brushing his skin. His facial expression didn't change.

Another cry of "Hhhhyyaaaah!" reached his ears and his eyes, with Nora colliding full-force with Rens attacker in a full on body slam, using the impact to allow her to land neatly by her partner while the Beowolf scrabbled for grip against the forest floor. It lunged almost immediately but despite the speed with which it moved - Ren was faster. He threw one of his guns directly into the air, nimbly ducking underneath the Beowolves attack and ramming the blade of his remaining weapon into its lower jaw. Without hesitation Ren bounded into the air, leaving the Grimm confused and dazed on the ground. He pinpointed his angle of attack mid-air, casting his arm to the sky with perfect timing.

Nora watched in awe and Ren skilfully caught his weapon in his hand and brought it downwards in an arc that utilized all of his falling momentum to give his blow as much force as possible. The Beowolf didn't stand a chance, with Ren ramming his other gun into the top of its skull to end its life in an uncharacteristically showy but no less efficient display of death. Nora watched gleefully at the remaining two injured Beowolves turned tail and fled, leaving one Grimm standing. Ren calmly retrieved StormFlower from the corpse and took a few slow steps to the center of the clearing, standing alongside his partner.

Smouldering bodies littered the area, the deep crimson blood staining everything black besides the two students. Somehow they had both kept themselves spotlessly clean, and now they faced the Alpha Beowolf together.

It towered over them, at least twice as tall as the teenagers that had slaughtered the majority of its entire pack. They could both hear the low growl emanating from its jaws, watching the beast for any indication of movement. Nora resisted the urge to charge per Rens request, knowing better than to recklessly hurl herself at something far bigger than she was. The scolding she had received after initiation was followed by a logical explanation and, much to Rens relief, Nora agreed to fight a little more defensively around larger opponents.

She held Magnhild protectively across her chest, her posture primed to move at the slightest provocation while Ren merely watched the Grimm for the telltale signs of an attack. The gap between their actions was fractional.

The Beowolf lunged, and no more than a half second later Nora leapt forwards with her hammer held high, leaving Ren to question her self-preservation as the two combatants began their duel.


	8. Sugar Rush

**Name: Sugar Rush**

**Summary: Ruby is 'suffering' from a sugar overdose, Weiss is left to deal with it.**

**Fluff~**

* * *

This was arguably the worst possible time for Weiss to walk into her dormroom. She stood motionless at the doorway, her eyes frantically darting around the mess that was once team RWBY's living quarters. It was all she could do. There was a distinct red hue catching her eye no matter where she looked, and that meant one thing.

Rose petals everywhere.

She sighed, completely exhausted from her days work and took a step in. She didn't even get to lift her other foot off the ground as the shuffling sound she heard but paid no attention to preceded a black blur that tackled her to the floor. She gasped as the breath was knocked out of her lungs completely and rolled her eyes, the impact knocking her into the realms of lightheadedness.

It only took her a second or two to come around, but in that time whatever - or whoever - had hit her was gone, leaving her clothes half buried in what could only be described as 'Rubys hyper on coffee again'. Weiss groaned and got to her feet, making a mental note to verbally destroy Yang about giving Ruby coffee again, especially after what happened the first time. And then she caught the sound again, like the rustling of clothes.

This time, Weiss was ready. She predicted the angle of attack before her assailant had moved, swiftly dodging the pounce in time to see a red cape dive over the bed. If there were any doubt before, it was gone now. She wasn't ready for the counterattack to be so soon, and due to her previous evasion Weiss was now directly in line with her own bed. A fact she was made very aware of as the ball of energy bowled her off her feet onto the soft covers.

She was staring up at the bright silver eyes that she had grown to quietly admire, though the normally pale skin was a bright red to match the girls cape. Something was fishy about this. Weiss narrowed her eyes suspiciously, reading nothing but uncontrollable excitement. Ruby was practically bouncing on top of her, a smile so wide Weiss was sure it would reach from ear to ear.

"R-ruby?" She asked, a little surprised at how unnerved she sounded.

Ruby said nothing.

"That's actually starting to creep me out, so if you could move off me-ah!" She was cut short abruptly, but much to her surprise Ruby buried her head into the crook of Weiss's shoulder, making one of those curious noises she usually did when her mind was on something else. This wasn't so unusual in itself, but Weiss didn't expect her to be this affectionate. She didn't dislike it as such, but...

Was Ruby purring? It sounded an awful lot like it. What was she, a cat?

Weiss attempted to push her partner off, but Ruby only tensed her limbs in resistance, still making that strange noise that grew increasingly more disturbing the more Weiss looked at the current situation. If either Yang or Blake came in now, she'd have some explaining to do. Or rather, Ruby would have some explaining to do.

Deciding enough was enough, Weiss tried to shift the girl sitting on top of her again, pushing with as much force as she could muster against Rubys defenses. It took all her might, but after ten seconds of exertion she felt Ruby budge a little, and then a little more, until with a shove Weiss was freed for her partners grasp.

For about half a second.

To Weiss's credit, in that half a second she had sat up and gotten to her feet at a speed nigh unmatched, only to be thrown forwards onto Blakes bed with her startled cry cutting off as she felt the weight on her back once again.

"Ruby! What's wrong with you?!" She shouted through the mouthful of sheets, completely baffled by her leaders behaviour.

Again, no response.

Weiss felt a pair of arm wrap around her waist and tighten their hold, not quite Yang level but enough to prevent her from moving. A head rested on her back, the source of the high pitched giggling that filled the room. She tried to roll over, but Rubys grip was far too strong and Weiss really didn't have a lot of energy left to resist. She couldn't just give up, but there had to be something she could do.

"Ruby, get off me!" She exclaimed, getting increasingly agitated the longer her face was pushed into the sheets. The rubbing on her back told her the response was a 'no.' At least, Weiss mused, Ruby was listening. She took a minute to think, just how could she get her bouncing attacker away long enough?

"Ruby..." She began, speaking much softer this time.

A slight shift behind her.

"Are you alright?"

A vertical rubbing motion this time, indicating a 'yes'. She smiled to herself.

"If you let me turn around we can talk, okay?"

There was a pause, in which Weiss held her breath until the weight lifted off her back. She hesitantly sat up and turned around, sitting cross-legged on the bed face to face with a girl as red as her face was cute. Ruby was fidgeting non-stop, constantly moving and glancing every which way as she practically vibrated on the spot.

"Did Yang give you coffee again?" Weiss asked, keeping her voice low and nonthreatening. Ruby shook her head rapidly, prompting Weiss to scan the room for the cause of her hyperactiveness. Though clothes, books and covers were strewn all over the place there didn't seem to be any cups or mugs lying around. But then her eyes focused on the single white plate on the floor, empty apart from a few stray crumbs.

"Did you have any cookies, by any chance?" She asked, dragging her eyes back to Ruby's own. The girl nodded slowly, obviously afraid of what her partner would think. "I'm not mad, I just wan-"

For the second time that day, her sentence was cut off at the impossibly quick movement. Ruby was upon her before Weiss could even inhale, an excited 'Yay!' accompanying her joyful tackle. She pinned Weiss to the bed with her hands, and though she didn't realize it - despite the heiresses rapidly reddening face - it was making Weiss very uncomfortable. Their faces were less than an inch from oneanother, and while Weiss could feel Rubys hot breath against her skin, the younger girl didn't seem to notice at all.

As she felt a face nuzzle into her neck once again, Weiss gave in to her fatigue and dropped all her resistances, feeling Ruby slide her hands around Weiss's shoulders in a tight embrace as she radiated heat. Weiss gave a small sigh, staring at the underside of Yangs bed in defeat.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all...


	9. Study Session

**A/N: Some Blake/Yang fluff.**

**Hue.**

* * *

All was silent in the library, empty bar one person. She was a young girl, one of the first year students at Beacon Academy and she had the foresight to plan her schedule ahead of time. She arrived as everyone else left, and as such had all the books to herself, a complete bliss for a quiet, introverted individual such as her.

She sat alone at one of the many tables with a copious amount of books piled around her like a fortress, giving her enough space to turn the page of her current read and little else. She was content with this arrangement, as it meant she wasted as little time as possible switching between books. Though she had the library to herself, time was always against her and as such she made every effort to be as efficient as she could possibly be.

On the flipside from Blake Belladonna was her partner, another girl with a personality so uncomplimentary it would be insane to think of putting the two together. She was brash, she was loud, she was outrageously flirtatious and she had a not-quite-pure heart. A distinct opposite to the cold, calm and calculating person she was partnered with. Unfortunately for her, Yang was in the library too, just not in the manner she would expect.

The tip of a blonde head passed behind one of the counters at the far end of the library, its owner stealthily crouch-running to a better position. They froze, counted to three and made a dash for the closest bookshelf, holding their breath until they thought they were in the clear.

Yang peeked her head around the edge of the wood to observe her quarry. Blake had her back to the immense wealth of literature and as such was completely unaware of the ambush to come. She ducked into another crouch and physically rolled forwards to the next aisle, repeating her strategy of poking one eye out to survey the battlefield and then diving for cover, inching closer and closer to her target.

Blake flipped over another page, in time with the tiptoeing girl behind her. Yang would freeze every single time her partner concentrated, only moving when her attention was focused on something else. To most this made little sense but this was Yang, and to her it was a genius plan that Blake would never see coming. Another page turn, and another foot closer. Two more and she could pounce. This was going be perfect!

Though her heart was pounding in her chest, Yang kept her breathing as steady as she could, well aware of Blakes incredible senses of perception even when distracted. She learned of that the hard way, having been completely embarrassed after challenging the girl to a one on one. Still, this time her head was in a book and she'd never expect it.

The final page turn was right around the corner, Yang could feel it. She tensed her legs in preparation and counted down the seconds until the critical moment, watching with a feverish anticipation as Blakes hand hovered over the edge of the book.

Any second now...

Come on...

So close...

There!

Yang leapt into action as fast as she could, throwing all her previous caution to the wind to launch herself at the sitting Blake. Her arms outstretched to tackle her partner to the floor, and maybe to cling to her for a little while. Her happiness was short lived and as she sailed uncontrollably through the air she watched with horror as Blake just...vanished. She didn't have time to think about anything, only to brace herself as best she could for the collision.

Wood splintered and books fell freely onto the library floor as Yang smacked into the table at full speed, bruising both her arms and her face at the same time as she managed to roll into a ball on landing. She sat up dizzily, blinking several times at the shadowy black figure that stood over her, glowing yellow eyes staring into her soul.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, now looking at the outstretched hand of her partner as Blake offered help. She took it with a nervous grin and spun around to survey the damage she had caused.

The table was broken in half.

"Did I do that?" Yang asked, earning a disapproving glare from her partner.

"You did do that, and now you have to pick them up." Blake replied, the irritation in her voice making it clear that she was in no mood for games. Yang obeyed sheepishly, collecting the dozens of books that scattered the floor as Blake watched her work silently.

Upon the last pile being placed on an adjacent table Yang turned to apologise to her partner, but was met with the girl practically in her face. Far closer than Blake usually kept her at.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Yang gave an anxious laugh, rubbing the back of her neck out of habit. Blake simply stared, but as Yang watched her expression fade from anger to that of intrigue. And perhaps now that she thought about it, admiration. Regardless of what it was, the way Blake behaved was a little unnerving.

"Would it help if I told you why I'm here?"

Blake nodded.

"Wellll...I came to see how you are!"

The silence coupled with the distinct glare made it painfully obvious that her lies weren't working. Yangs voice shrunk a little as she told the truth, glancing down at the floor and pouting slightly.

"I wanted to test some things out on you..."

Blake raised an eyebrow, arms folded in disapproval.

"Go on." She prompted, catching the increase of perspiration breaking out on the blondes forehead and silently raising her curiosity threefold.

"Well...personal...things. Y'know." Yang nodded her head to the side, though she wasn't sure why she was being so uncharacteristically Ruby-like. She couldn't make this situation any worse than it already was, so why not just say it?

"Personal things." Blake repeated, her tone blank. "Like what?"

Yang swallowed hard, unaware of the sweat trickling down her face. She took a deep breath and came out with it.

"I want to try some things in the bedroom with you!" There, that wasn't so bad.

She thought that for the next few seconds, until she caught sight of the glint in Blakes eye.

That was never a good sign.

"Oh?" Came the reply, Blakes mannerisms became increasingly flirtatious the more Yang spoke - and the worse she made herself sound.

"N-nonono! Not like that!" Realization hitting her like an Ursa, she held her hands up to keep her partner at bay and took a step back, panic seeping into her voice. "Nothing like that at all!"

Blake tutted, advancing on Yang in a complete turn of attitude. Surely it should be her making a move on Blake, not the other way around?

"You know that lying to me won't work, but neither will lying to yourself." Blake replied, her voice sounding _so_ inviting, a feeling only amplified by the way she stalked Yang across the room.

"I'm not lying to myself! That's not what I meant! Can you stop coming towards me? I'm running out of room to back into!" She took a second to glance behind her, and in that time gave Blake the perfect window to slip past her defenses. This time it was Yang who was being pounced, her arms only serving to cushion the blow of Blake colliding into her full-force, falling to the floor with a thud.

Violet eyes looked up into amber orbs so alluring she knew that nobody would be able to resist them for too long, no matter how strong a will they had. She quickly averted her gaze, frantically searching for something - anything to relieve her of the predicament she was in.

A hand grasped her chin gently and tugged it forward, the force of the move leaving Yang stunned.

"What did I say about lying to yourself? You know you want to, why fight it?"

It was maddening how alluring the normally antisocial Blake was acting, and it was taking everything Yang had to stop herself reaching up with one hand and pulling her partner into her lips there and then. However, as it was she was completely pinned and, taking a leaf out of Rubys book, she shut her eyes - and lips - as tightly as she could, hunching her shoulders to give as little to her partner as possible.

She wasn't expecting the soft, irresistible touch on her mouth that followed, but nor was she in any position to complain. It was _incredible_.

As her mind started to stray from the stoic refusal to melt into the immensely pleasurable sensation that ran through her body, she could only think of one thing.

'_Maybe we don't have to do it in the bedroom..._'


	10. The Morning After

**A/N: Was done for someone on tumblr, but it's a oneshot and thus goes in this compliation. Was given a choice between fluff and smut, so I decided to mix them together and I had a riot. Nervous wreck Jaune is brilliant fun to write.**

**I'm considering bumping the rating to M, but I'm not sure if this would warrant that rating. I may end up making all the more mature ones in separate stories and keeping this one kiddie friendly. We'll see.**

* * *

On the whole, it was a beautiful evening. The sunset was as mesmerizing as ever, the company was better than he ever could have hoped for and for once, nothing major had gone wrong. Sure, he arrived a little late and felt as though everyone else actually tried to look their best whereas he threw on the first respectable looking thing he could find, but after meeting his friends and taking their compliments to heart, it didn't bother him very much.

Jaune Arc stood on one of the many balconies that fringed the main hall, where the gentle sounds of music drifted through the open doors to his ears. He was never really one for large social gatherings such as the end of year...prom? Was it a prom? He wasn't really sure, but if the large amount of dancing that was going on behind him was anything to go by then it certainly did seem to fit the description.

He much preferred to spend time with a few people he enjoyed to be around, but as Ren was doing his best to hold Nora back from eating every piece of food available and half of RWBY was doing their best to teach the hopeless other halves to dance, he didn't have anyone to be with. Besides Pyrrha, but he had left her inside, deciding that she was having too good of a time for him to interrupt her as he didn't think he was worth as much as this day was.

Still, the pink streaks across the setting sun tinged the fringes of the clouds in a dazzling display of natural beauty, and as he watched the golden orb dip ever further behind the horizon he was content to remain out here with nature. The thought of going back in there would probably lead to some kind of disaster, it usually followed him wherever he went and just for today, Jaune was determined not to let anything go wrong.

So how did it go _so_ wrong?

Here he was, completely naked in a bed - he had no idea whos, with someone asleep behind him and he daren't turn over in case he woke them up. There were no visual clues as to where he was, it looked like any other dormroom and there were no audible hints, the room was totally silent besides the panicked beating of his heart. And by dust if he knew what he had done he would regret it. He held the covers close to his neck for protection and debated trying to sneak out, but his brain told him otherwise.

Unfortunately for him, this was the same brain which began to put all the terrifying consequences into his head. There was a warm feeling on his back, and a soft touch on his nape which means that he must be in the same bed with a girl, their touch was far too soft to be anything else. It had to be someone he knew, but that fact didn't make things any better.

What if it was Nora? She'd probably have some far-fetched wild story as to how they ended up there, but Jaune was more worried about Rens reaction to it, and for that matter...Nora would probably tell the entire school about it within a week, and Jaune doubted he could ever live it down if she did.

But what if it was Weiss? _Oh god_, what if it was Weiss? There had been drinks at the party, prom, whatever it was but Jaune didn't know if they were alcoholic or not, he never bothered to check. But what if they were? It would explain his lack of memory of the past twelve hours, and it would go some way to explaining the quietly sleeping girl behind him but even so. What if Weiss had gotten drunk, and she wakes up to find herself in bed with him? He was going to die.

Worse still, what if it was Blake? Yang would tear him a new liver, arm, leg, heart, everything. He was definitely going to die. There was no way in hell he was going to survive past this point, his life was over. Jaune swallowed hard, tensing his entire body at the moving person behind him, wishing with all of his heart that whoever it was didn't wake up. They shifted against his back, and while his heart sank as he felt a slender arm wrap around his waist, it didn't feel too bad.

_'What was that?! Too bad?'_

This was a life or death situation and they were making it even harder for him to get out of it! Jaune took a deep breath, grasping their wrist as lightly as he could and gently lifting their arm off his skin so he could leave. It was a nerve-wracking move but it seemed to be working, and as his hopes began to rise there was more movement behind him. Too much to be a simple sleep shift, far too much.

He daren't look, instead clenching his eyes as tightly as he could and shrinking further into the covers in an attempt to feign sleep. A minute passed, but there was no ecstatic good morning, no appalled shrieking and no disgusted remarks. So either they had fallen for his act or it wasn't Nora, Weiss or Blake. It certainly wouldn't be Yang, as if her mannerisms were anything to go by he wouldn't have the energy to move at all.

Another minute and still nothing. Jaune was beginning to think they really had gone back to sleep, so he took a second to weigh up his options.

Any attempt to escape now would only kick him into his grave, and any attempts to play along would get him killed. He slowed his breathing and turned his head a fraction to test the waters. No response, and so he turned another few centimetres. Most of the ceiling was in view now, but still no person.

His confidence grew by the second, and soon he found himself wanting to turn the full way in one go. After a mental shrug and a '_What else is there to lose?_' moment, he held his breath and rolled over the final few inches.

And there, now in his field of vision was not the hyperactive teammate. Nor was it the terrifying heiress, and nor was it the cat-like team-friend.

Brilliant red hair fell loosely over her shoulders, stunning emerald eyes watching him with a satisfied smile. Jaune took it back. _This_ was the worst person to wake up next to. Not because they would physically annihilate him, but because they were the one person he explicitly didn't want to be attracted to. And this was a very, very attractive person.

Interteam relationships were always a bad idea, but looking at his partner in the morning light Jaune couldn't quite remember why. Pyrrha looked _amazing_, and despite everything Jaune didn't feel scared of his predicament. Her gaze was so warm, so filled with happiness and...and...satisfaction?

At that point, he became all too aware of her lack of coverage, the sheet hanging off her hip as she lay on her side, half upright. His previous enthrallment gave way to pure horror in an instant. She was propped up on one arm, holding the side of her face with her hand with the other arm lazily draped across her stomach. Her amazingly toned, impossibly fit stomach.

In the second before his reactions kicked in Jaune got an unparalleled view of Pyrrha Nikos in the bare flesh. Everything burned itself onto his memory, from her flawless skin down her neck to the...impressive assets she possessed that only served to compliment the beautiful curves that he couldn't not pay attention to. As if to add insult to injury, the way Pyrrha was lying gave him just enough of a glimpse underneath the sheets to where her...

Oh god, why did this have to happen to him? What in the name of dust did he do to deserve this? Even he was amazed at how well he handled the situation, although turning back over and physically hiding under the covers didn't really amount to much. His heart threatened to shatter his ribs with its violent beating, his blood was rushing every which way and of all the times to feel light-headed, now was that time.

His physical condition was only made that much worse when to his utter horror, Pyrrha wrapped her own body around his to lock him into an embrace that there was no way out of. He could feel her arms around his chest, her legs against his own and things he would rather not think about both pressing against and brushing against his skin. It was terrifying and maddening, but there was nothing he could do about it. How was anyone supposed to survive against this, let alone a bumbling idiot like him?!

She murmured something into his ear, although it was lost amongst his frantic thoughts and barely contained screams of panic.

Even though this was an impossibly bad situation, Jaune couldn't help but appreciate just how soft her touch was, as no matter where he felt contact it was always a physically pleasurable sensation that ran throughout his body, tingling every inch of skin. She was warm, and oh so gentle, and he reasoned that whatever had happened previously it must have been at least wanted on her behalf, otherwise she most certainly wouldn't be reacting this way now.

Jaune gradually calmed himself down and poked his face out from the covers to breath, deciding that he would have to accept his fate when it inevitably hit him in the face. But for now, there didn't appear to be any harm in what they were doing at the minute, and he had to admit he was enjoying Pyrrhas company.

So why not allow himself one moment of weakness?

He edged his way back up the pillow, silently relieved that she followed him as he moved and rested her head into his neck. Her hand was lying gently across his chest and her other was stroking the back of his neck, a feeling which he found quietly soothing. Although he wasn't quite sure where to put his own hands, after the minute of awkward shuffling she had grabbed his right arm and rested it on her thigh, leaving him far too terrified to move it.

Maybe he wasn't going to die after all...


	11. Dance Dance Jaune

**Summary: Yang takes Jaune and Pyrrha to the club, to see if he really can dance.**

* * *

Why did he agree to this?

More to the point, why did Pyrrha agree to this?

Here they were, being led through the streets of Vale in the night towards what could only be described as a danceclub. Why were they even here? Well, for one thing Pyrrha was too nice to turn down the offer and for two, she had practically begged him to go with her to avoid any embarrassments. Bringing Jaune with you to a nightclub is just asking for an embarrassment and if he was being honest he'd rather be asleep on the floor of his dorm than here.

Of course, Yang was having none of it.

"Stop worrying, you'll be fine!" She exclaimed, turning a half circle to face the two as they walked behind her. She somehow avoided hitting anything as she jogged backwards, a huge smile on her face the entire way.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Pyrrha said, her hands behind her back. Yang brushed off her doubts with a giggle and winked at her playfully. Jaune felt very out of place, and this was even before they had arrived.

"Jaune, lighten up!" She exclaimed, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder as she let them catch up. He gave a small cry of pain and rubbed it, prompting another mischievous laugh from Yang and a quiet check up from Pyrrha.

"You say that, but you're taking us to a place I have no experience with and will probably do something stupid at. I'm not feeling good about this."

Yang glanced him up and down.

"True, you don't look the part but since this is your first time I'll let the clothing choices slide. You really should bring something other than your combat clothes next time, 'kay?"

Pyrrha gave a nervous nod while Jaune glanced down at his chestplate.

"I don't look too bad!" He pointed out, turning to Pyrrha for support.

"Of course you don't Jaune, you look fine."

Yangs remark was distinctly less re-assuring.

"And I look terrible."

She mocked, gesturing to her even-bolder choice of clothing. Bare forearms, bare midriff up to two inches below her bust and tight-fitting black pants. Jaune assumed they were leather, and wondered how on earth she found them comfortable enough to walk in, let alone dance in as she usually did. Bright yellow hair seemed to stand out even more against her short jacket, and yet it worked well with her orange top that she wore loosely over her shoulders. The black fingerless gloves with a yellow trim rounded off her party-girl appearance, but then again she did have the body for it.

"That wasn't a cue to look, ladykiller." Yang winked, jolting him out of his trance and earning him a glare from Pyrrha. He hung his head for a little, apologising profusely under his breath despite Yangs insistence that she already had her eye on someone. That didn't seem to help him out at all.

Jaune kept quiet for the rest of the journey and just listened as the two girls talked amongst themselves, with Pyrrha being as understated as ever.

"So Pyrrha, you've done lots of cool stuff, have you ever tried dancing?" Yang asked, performing a ridiculously bad looking move as she walked with her face in a pout. It helped to ease the anxiety a little, but the hesitation was still clear in Pyrrhas voice.

"Not the kind I imagine you're talking about, no..." She replied, rubbing her arms against the night chill. Yang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Well you'll pick it up fast, freestyle DDR is super easy to get the hang of, it just takes a long time to master. With your reflexes you'll do fine!"

Pyrrha forced a smile to which Yang returned, and after that her jovial comments got them to the entrance in quick time. She nodded respectfully at the bouncer and stuck a thumb back at Jaune and Pyrrha. He nodded back and stood aside for them to pass, and Jaune noticed he was at least a head taller than any of them. And then the noise hit him. It hit him hard, a pulsing, pounding explosion of sound that pounded against his ears without pause. He was about to ask Pyrrha something but noticed she had her hands over her ears, and that his words were lost almost immediately after leaving his mouth.

To his surprise, Pyrrha shoved him through the closest door and told Yang that they'd be right back, to which the blonde nodded and let them know where she'd be. The redhead slammed the door behind her and slumped against it, breathing out heavily as Jaune looked on in bewilderment.

"A-are you alright?" He asked, reaching out a hand to steady her. She took it in her own and straightened up, flashing him a brief smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's just...this is really not my preferred place of leisure." Jaune laughed a little at her choice of words, glancing around the bare room which appeared to be an office of some kind.

"It's not mine either. We should just leave, Yang won't mind, right?" He asked, looking at her for an easy way out. Pyrrha shook her head firmly, letting go of his hand and folding her arms.

"We can't do that. We promised to come with her and that's what we're going to do. We just have to be around for a little while and then excuse ourselves." The hesitation in her voice was noticeable even to a clumsy fool like Jaune.

"That's the plan, but it's not gonna happen like that. You know she'll end up dragging us into a dance-off or who knows what else and we'll just end up looking stupid. I don't want to look stupid, I can do that myself!" His voice raised a little over the music that came through the walls, though Pyrrha kept her own stern. Her eyes narrowed threateningly, instilling a considerable amount of fear into Jaune.

"Jaune Arc. Are you suggesting that you're going to sneak out of a pre-arranged meeting?"

He swallowed hard and took a step back as she advanced on him.

"Uh...n-no! I wouldn't do anything like that! She'd kill me if she found out!"

"And I'll kill you if you try. We're going to meet with her and unless you want to eat through a tube you're going to be polite and enjoy her company."

Jaune nodded hurriedly, knowing full well that her threats were only to intimidate him and that they carried no weight. They still worked almost too well, and he sheepishly followed her down to the main dancefloor with his head held low. The music was blaring, and as Pyrrha nudged him with her elbow he looked up to see their company quite literally drawing a crowd with her moves. Yang flowed from spot to spot effortlessly, shifting her limbs perfectly in tune with the beat as she melted from one spot to another, attracting excited cheers from her audience.

Both Pyrrha and Jaune found their jaws hanging loose at the spectacle before them, and although Jaune knew that Pyrrha would physically harm him if he said anything about it, he had to admit that Yang did look very, _very_ good.

What he didn't know was that Pyrrha was thinking the exact same thing as she watched her friend amp up the excitement with every minute.

By the time Yang had finished the entire club was cheering her on, their cries drowning out the beginning of the next song as she made her way towards her friends, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. She blew out a relieved sigh and leant on the closest thing - which happened to be the bar - for support. Purple eyes stared at emerald and deep blue as a cocky smirk found its way onto Yangs lips. She flexed her stomach muscles to draw their attention and leant in so they could hear her over the music.

"Wanna try?"

Pyrrha found her devilish grin deeply unsettling, as though she was up to something very bad that probably wouldn't be allowed even for someone as... bold as her. Jaune just laughed nervously, unable to think of anything to get him out of the situation. Yang grabbed his arm and tugged him forwards, winking at Pyrrha and holding a finger up as she pushed him through the crowds.

"Wha-why are we here?"

Again, that smirk matched the glint in Yangs eyes.

"Because if you get up there and dance, it'll be a score for you in Pyrrhas book. You do want to impress your partner, don'tcha Jaune?"

He stammered out a reply, cheeks reddening partly at the accusation and partly at the tactless approach Yang had taken to it.

"I-uh...yes, of course I do but I don't think this is-"

She cut him off, giving him yet another sly wink as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back through the crowds to where the nervous Pyrrha awkwardly stood, her arms wrapped around her chest as she glanced left and right.

"Yooo, Pyrrha! Jauney here is gonna get up and dance, I think you'd like to watch this!"

Pyrrha jumped a little at the call but didn't protest, glad to be with someone she was familiar with. She followed them both as Yang physically pushed Jaune up onto the floor and gave him a few words of encouragement before making her way over to the DJ and sharing some words with the man.

"Just pretend nobody else is here, it's just like fighting! Except more stylish!"

These didn't help his nerves, and as the music abruptly halted and changed to a different track he had just enough time to give Pyrrha a single uneasy glance before Yang shouted across the room, giving him an overly enthusiastic thumbs-up as the crowds parted to give him some room.

The beat started up and Jaune had a split second to make a decision. He could either leave now and face Yang and Pyrrha later but not go through the embarrassment of falling over in front of all these people, or he could take her advice and just do his best. He didn't like the sound of being beaten up by two girls no matter how strong or beautiful they were, and even more so he didn't want to disappoint Pyrrha.

No, instead he closed his eyes and filtered everything else out, focusing his thoughts only on the sound of the music that boomed across the room. He took a second or two to pick out the rhythm and started to move, first his arms and then his legs, having no idea what he looked like as he attempted to dance. He was determined to at least try to be a success and as such he concentrated entirely on the beat, flicking his hand out as he bent into a crouch for half a second, spinning his legs a half circle and bouncing back up to match the sounds.

Pyrrhas jaw hung open again, and while she gripped the railing so tightly her hands were turning white underneath her gloves she couldn't help the flutter in her heart as she watched Jaune dance flawlessly. He wasn't quite on par with Yang, but whereas the blonde flowed with experience Jaune acted as though he was making it up as he went along. A very excited cheer carried across to her ears as Yang jumped up and down in time with the beat, pumping her fist to the sound as she encouraged him on.

Pyrrha had no idea that Jaune was capable of this, nor did she know just how damn attractive his skills made him look. Nobody would guess that he could move like this but here he was, sending her temperature skyrocketing with the skill he displayed. She was proud of him, she was shocked by him but more than anything, she was enticed by him. She thought it very uncharacteristic of her to grab him by the shirt and drag him to the closest private room to vent her newfound feelings, but the idea had never sounded better.

Yang watched with triumph as the song ended and Jaune was forcefully pulled quite literally by his collar through the crowds by a flustered-looking warrior princess, highfiving the DJ and making her way back down to the dancefloor.

A job well done.


	12. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Two Christmas Oneshots, yaaaay! **

**Name: Saint Nikos**

**Summary: Pyrrha volunteers as Santa, Nora and an unwitting Jaune decide to pay a visit.**

* * *

This wasn't what Pyrrha had in mind when she was asked to guest-appear in the Vale Christmas Festival. It wasn't so much the offer that surprised her, being the tournament champion and cereal mascot that she was it was natural to be offered a place, but she questioned exactly how she got to this point.

The deal had been for her to stand beside Santa in a suitably Christmassy outfit and give encouraging words and warm smiles, perhaps hugs to the kids as they waited in line. She would have been fine with that. But then the actor who was originally going to be Santa had to cancel, apparently he was sick and couldn't make it. They began to panic, as nobody was on hand to fill the mans shoes. So in her infinite kindness, a kindness which she currently cursed herself for, she was in his place.

It didn't sound nor feel real. She, the same athlete who had conquered the Mistral Regional Championship four times in a row now sat on her padded behind in a santa costume that was three times her size. The hat covered almost all of her hair and the beard covered where her chest would have been if it weren't buried underneath two feet of whatever they use to make people seem bigger, so gender wasn't an issue. The issue was something a little less important.

She felt fat.

However, she didn't have time to worry about anything besides that as the first parent and child came through the door. Pyrrha swallowed her nerves and put on her best masculine voice. Judging by the lack of frightened reactions from the child she guessed that it was convincing enough and went through the motions. She bid them a happy Christmas and reflected briefly. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. The cameraman gave her a thumbs up and she started to feel a little less anxious about the whole thing.

As the hours passed Pyrrha relaxed, glad that for once nothing had gone wrong. She waved cheerily at the father as he left and turned to look at her next customer. Her eyes widened in horror, as the person that came bounding up to her was not a small child who wanted a game or a dog.

It was Nora.

"Hi Santa!" She shouted, landing heavily on Pyrrhas knees as she held her breath, giving her best male voice to keep her teammate blind to the truth.

"Hello...little girl! What do you want for Christmas?"

Nora held a finger to her chin in thought, before bouncing up and down on Pyrrhas lap in excitement.

"I want my best friend to spend it with me!"

'_Is she talking about Ren?_'

"I'm sure they will! Anything else?"

"Hmmm...I want my other two best friends to see that they love eachother!"

Pyrrha laughed, though she wasn't sure why.

"I have no doubt that they'll see it, don't you worry!"

She did her best to sound sincere, but when Nora leant in and whispered all hope of keeping her identity a secret went out the window.

"Jaune is next and he came to see you." Nora advised, winking at her teammate before hopping off and waving enthusiastically at Pyrrha. The redhead managed to wave back before she heard the door opening again, beads of sweat already breaking out on the back of her neck even before he entered. Maybe he just won't notice that she's not here, maybe she can tell him she had to leave or something. That'll work, right?

"Hi...little boy!" She boomed, silently squeaking when Jaune sat on her lap. He was clearly embarrassed as he looked around sheepishly, giving thought to the idea that Nora had _once again_ set this whole thing up.

"Hi, uh...Santa. Say, do you know where the elf or what have you is? She's about seventeen, tall and attractive, red hair?"

Pyrrhas cheeks flushed red, though she realized that she could attribute that to the heat of the costume rather than her flustered embarrassment.

"I don't know son, maybe she couldn't make it today! ...What do you want for Christmas?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well, I guess I'd like the courage to actually tell my partner how I feel about her..."

Pyrrha was stunned. She cleared her throat under her breath and did her best to keep her facade up, hearing her heart pounding against her chest.

"How _do_ you feel about her?"

"I'm not sure exactly but...I think I love her. She's beautiful and smart and strong and...she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

There was silence.

"Uh...Santa? Are you awake?"

Pyrrha blinked and tried not to look at him directly. How he hadn't noticed her emerald coloured eyes yet was beyond her, but she wasn't about to complain.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment there. My advice to you would be to take her out on a nice romantic evening, and then you can confess your feelings under the moon!"

"I...guess I can do that...are you sure it'll work?"

Pyrrha swallowed hard, her temperature doubling fast.

"I'm sure! You might even be able to do it tonight if you're lucky. Now go get her!"

Jaune excused himself from her lap and gave her an awkward thanks, unfortunately looking directly into the camera flash as the photographer pressed the button. He stumbled out of the room and the second Pyrrha was told she was done, she threw off her suit and immediately made for her home, not caring how odd she looked as she sprinted past everyone else.

That could have gone worse.

* * *

**Name: Reign of The Reindeers (I don't even know)**

**Summary: For a reason only Nora understands, she has forced all of JNPR to wear reindeer antlers. Nobody knows why.**

* * *

"Nora…remind me why we're all wearing these?"

Jaune glanced up at the jingle the move made, directing his attention towards his hyperactive teammate as she fixed a pair of fuzzy reindeer antlers to her own head.

"Because there were eight reindeer to pull the sleigh and it's festive!"

Her smile was wider than usual, and that was saying something. Jaune watched as Ren calmly cleaned his weapons - something he seemed to do a lot, Jaune noticed - as though he didn't have some furry bells attached to some wire on top of his head. Pyrrha too didn't quite understand why they all had to wear these 'items of headgear', to quote herself but she guessed that Ren was used to it.

Nora leant over the bed to poke the tallest bell on Pyrrhas antlers, mouthing 'Boop' as she did so. The girl then proceeded to prod every single bell on both Pyrrha and Jaunes antlers before moving to Rens, and then finally her own. She felt around with comical concentration, holding each bell steady with one hand while she poked it with the other. Jaune didn't understand how or why she found this to be enjoyable, and as much as he wanted to remind her that there's only four of them he couldn't see the point. She would only come up with some wild reason to back up her claims and if he was honest he just wanted to get it over with.

The jingling was driving him mad. Every microscopic movement of his head sent them ringing into his ears. Every step, every head turn and even every breath set them off. Worse still when one of the bells was ever so slightly loose, the ball inside deciding to take two minutes to finally settle in place until he moved again. Which of course, by that point he had to move to stay alive.

As if it couldn't get any more…annoying, just as he was starting to tune the incessant jingling out and return to what passed for normality, they were all rudely interrupted by the door quite literally being kicked open. The offending boot fell to the floor as the fiery blonde from across the hall strode in, making guns with her hands and pointing them at Nora with a sly grin on her face. As if that wasn't bad enough, Nora returned the gesture and-

_…_

_Was Yang wearing sunglasses?_

_In Winter?_

_Indoors?_

_…_

Jaune fell face-first into his bed, groaning his wishes to be killed right now before he was unceremoniously dragged from his bed by both Yang and Nora to the door. They didn't even bother to pick him up, but he made no attempt to stop them as his face rubbed against the floor. Pyrrhas heart was in her mouth as she frantically tried to help him, but the eccentric duo gave her no room for aiding the fallen leader. Ren silently followed them into RWBY's dorm, only resigning to his fate upon seeing Blake, Weiss and Ruby wearing the same, damned, antlers. He only had time to notice one thing before Nora pulled him into the room and she began rapidly explaining her maniacal plan to be Santas reindeer.

_Weiss was ready to kill someone._


	13. Sparring Practice

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot to post this! So ashamed, augh. Anyway, this is Part 1 (And the only part that FF will see since Part 2 involves M-Rated things (ohohoh) of an Arkos fanfiction I wrote a month ago. I'm also not dead, in case anyone was wondering. I'm just in the middle of a deadly duel with my mind. It's not being co-operative. :)**

* * *

Despite their current relationship, it was easy to tell that they were pushing all feelings aside for this battle.

The boy nimbly hopped backwards, raising his shield in time to deflect a downwards strike from his opponent, a girl of the same age. She followed up on her failed attack with a shield bash of her own, using the instant jolt to push outwards and send him staggering backwards. He recovered quicker this time, diving into a roll to avoid being impaled by her weapon. No sooner had he whirled around to face his attacker was she upon him again, thrusting her blade towards his shield-arm and scything it upwards. He watched the movement beforehand and acted accordingly, his heart stopping for a brief second as he saw the edge narrowly miss his skin.

They circled, each watching the other for an opening to attack. His messy blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, muscles heaving with the physical strain of using them so vigorously. By contrast she was barely tiring, her long red hair hanging off the back of her head in a ponytail to match her shorts-skirt. She placed every foot carefully and rhythmically, studying his approach for a weakness. Her emerald green eyes briefly locked with his own dark blue and for a second neither of them felt as though they were fighting.

But as soon as he raised his shield in preparation she snapped back into her combat stance, holding her own circular shield in front to protect her body as she inched forwards in a half crouch, her sword held ready at her flank. He edged backwards, unsure of how to react to her defensive offense. He took a second to glance down at the scroll hooked over his arm to see that while he had half of his aura left, his partner still had almost all of hers. The sight was disheartening and unfortunately exactly what she needed to close the gap in a single move, giving him half a second to widen his eyes in surprise.

He landed heavily on his back, the momentum preventing him from slowing down and instead bowling him over into the edge of the combat area. He knew better than to waste any time downed and struggled up to his feet, blinking to clear the immediate dizziness that plagued his vision. Another flash of red told him that an attack was inbound, and he threw up his shield arm to deflect the blow. The loud clang of metal on metal rang out across the room, followed by something falling to the floor. He glanced down at the sound to see that her sword, now elongated into a spear lay on the ground beside him.

Brief confusion played across his face, until he felt another strong blow against his shield that forced him to bite the back of his foot into the floor for grip. He had just enough time to see his opponent duck into a roll in front of him, picking up her spear in one hand and spinning it above her head as it folded back into itself. The sword glanced off his shield three times as she attempted to put him into a false sense of security, raining easily predicted attacks onto his defense.

He blocked each of them in turn, angling his arm and body to absorb as much of the impact as he could before she could take advantage of his lack of awareness. He could feel his confidence growing by the second, but was all too aware of how skilled she was in battle. Taking a huge risk, he took the minuscule delay between her swings to thrust his own sword towards her gut, catching her slightly off-guard. She swung her shield to block the attack and simultaneously throw him to the side, a move which he did not anticipate in the slightest. She took her own chance then, turning to face him as he fought for his balance.

No sooner had he caught himself and turned around did he find himself staring at the tip of a sword, pointing directly at his neck. A gloved hand gripped it expertly at the hilt, and as his eyes ran up the gauntleted arm to her face he knew that it was over. He dropped his shoulders and let his equipment hang loosely by his sides as she pulled her arm back, sheathing her blade on her hip and taking a step towards him. Her voice was as gentle as it had ever been, but it didn't seem to alleviate the disappointment on his face.

"You performed excellently Jaune, don't feel so defeated."

Jaune folded his shield and slid his sword back into its sheath, heaving his shoulders with a sigh as he forced himself to look at his victorious opponent. She wasn't smug, she wasn't arrogant and she wasn't immodest. In fact she was the complete opposite, if he didn't know better he would have thought she felt bad for winning.

"I know... It's just that even after the months of training we've done I don't feel like I've gotten any better. I mean look at that, you beat me and you haven't lost any aura at all!"

He threw his hands in the air, though she knew that he was just a little bitter as he always was after every loss. She put a hand on his shoulder and tilted her head ever so slightly, tapping the side of her nose and winking.

"When you lunged at me, my defense wasn't impeccable and you caught the edge of my flank. The damage was minimal, but it was definitely contact. This is the first time you've been able to land a blow against me when we're going all out, you should be proud of yourself! I know I am."

He did seem to lighten up a little at this, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. Seeing this only increased hers tenfold, and that in turn brought out a full grin on his face.

"I guess I did better than last time." Jaune admitted, his voice a little lower at the clear embarrassment he was feeling. She pulled him into a hug and although he wasn't expecting it, he returned it out of respect. She was easily the most gracious victor he'd ever come across, and her modesty was incredible.

"You did brilliant. So brilliant in fact, that I've just made a decision." She took a step back and put her hands on her hips, her expression that of anticipation. Not that Jaune caught it, of course.

"A…decision? Is this like when Nora made the decision to help me with Cardin?"

She shook her head and let out a small chuckle, remembering the time he was referring to.

"No, nothing like that. No broken bones, I promise."

"Well, what then?"

She gave him another wink, but this time it was one he couldn't read.

"Get some rest, I'll show you tonight."


	14. Lost Hope

**A/N: Short, but I hope no less impacting.**

* * *

It was not a calm evening.

The storm had brewed for hours beforehand and now, at the climax of the night, was unleashing its full rage across the sky. The wind tore at the stone walls of the manor, their surface slick with the rain that had fallen from the heavens without ease since the darkness first began to fall. The booming cracks tore across the clouds, thunder deafening anything unlucky enough to be caught outside. Their immense roar merged with the ceaseless howling of the wind and the endless lashing of rain against glass to form a terrifying sound that reminded of monsters.

And the rain did lash. It pounded relentlessly against the immense panes that protected the inside from the storm, each drop slamming into the surface with as much force as the last. It was pitch black, the only light to be offered by the frightening flashes of lightning that tore through the air.

But there was no-one around to fear it.

At least, no-one with the mind to be scared of something so trivial. The storm was not the only sound that could be heard from the empty hall, grand in scale. Arches of brilliant white marble flowed from pillars to the ceiling, lining each side of the brilliant crimson carpet that covered the center of the room.

It ran from the ornate wooden doors all the way across the length of the room, stopping just short of a single chair. Before that stood an immense organ, furnished in a brilliant wood that wrapped around the numerous pipes shooting upwards.

The music was haunting. It filled the empty space inside the hall with its song and bounced across the walls, matching the ferocity of the raging storm in both volume and impact.

And sitting on that chair was a young girl, no more than a teenager. Her brilliant white hair fell across her shoulder as she danced her hands across the keys with a fluidity that most would kill to have, each press sounding another long, shiver-inducing noise that melded into the next.

She was Weiss Schnee, and all her life she had only wanted to be free.

She thought that she would have had that desire fulfilled on this day, but it was not to be. She felt so foolish, so stupid for thinking that her father would possibly grant her her own will to do as she pleased.

No, she had put her trust into him, idolized him despite her constant doubts and once again, he had proved to her what kind of a man he really was. She would never be free while he drew breath, but she was in no position to alter her own life, no matter how much she wished him dead.

She bit back a frustrated growl, baring her teeth in a desperate anger at the instrument before her as she clamped her eyes tightly shut. All she could do was listen to the music she had perfected many years ago, and try to hold the swirling emotions inside of her for as long as she could.

Another flash burst through the window and cast one side of her face into light, the crack of lightning ripping through her ears like a wild beast. She felt the rain inside her heart, the darkness inside her head.

And she felt the single tear escape her grasp and roll down her cheek, a finishing touch to the lonely shell she had become.


End file.
